mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Naughty
Little Miss Naughty is the second book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Naughty *'Color': Purple *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Female *'Hair: '''None (original version), Pink hair in curly puffs (2008 version) *'Family : *'''Friends :Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine *Rivals:The rest of the characters *Love: *Occupation:Prankster, Con Artist *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Pulling pranks on eyerybody *Dislikes:Her Pranks backfiring on her *'Job': Playing jokes on people. *'Features': Green ribbon (original version), Light green bow (2008 version) *Nationality: Romanian - American *'Voice Actresses:' Pauline Collins (1983), Catherine Disher (1997-1999), Alicyn Packard (2008-present), Jo Wyatt (UK, 2008-present) Story Little Miss Naughty likes to play practical jokes. She awakens one day thinking it looks like a good day for being naughty. She knocks Mr. Uppity's hat off his head, breaks Mr. Clever's glasses, and strips off Mr. Bump's bandages, and placing them on Mr. Small. The Mr. Men hold a meeting to decide what to do. Mr. Small meets with Mr. Impossible, who can make himself invisible, and each time Little Miss Naughty tries to do something naughty, Mr. Impossible tweaks her nose and it cures Little Miss Naughty of her naughtiness. Diffrence between the Book and Television is Mr Bump Is replaced by Mr Mean. Mr Clever is replaced by Mr Greedy. Mr. Uppity is still inact. Mr. Worry is the one who goes to get Mr Impossible The nose tweek is replaced by as Mr Impossible acts like a poltergiest to Little Miss Naughty. He blows up her balloon causing her to land into the duck pond. then he tweaks her nose. Mr. Busy is replaced by Mr. Jelly and Mr. Happy is replaced by Mr. Lazy. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, she kept her purple color and shape, but now has curly pink hair, dark fuchsia nose, pink rosy cheeks, her bow is a lighter shade of green, and also has a Romanian accent in the U.S. version and a Bristol accent in the U.K version. Her catchphrase: "Sometimes I just can't help myself." On occasion, her pranks always backfire on her in every episode. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Alicyn Packard and Jo Wyatt (Season 1), Teresa Gallagher (Season 2). She is first seen in Movies. Trivia *She is one of the three purple characters. *She is one of the three characters who wore a bow on her head(The other being Little Miss Curious & Little Miss Whoops). *She is seen without hers in Boats and Adventure. *In Boats & Pirates, she is seen as a pirate. *In Canned Goods, she is replacing snail can wrappers for the corn can wrappers. *She is one of the twelve little misses. *She may either have a crush on Mr. Bump or Mr. Rude. *She is only in love with Mr. Bump in Season 2. *In some fanons, it is said that she has a relationship with Mr. Rude. *She is seen once with her hair in a pony tail (Sand & Surf). *In Library, she made Mr. Messy clean. *But in Robots, she is with Mr. Metal that she created him. *She scared Mr. Nervous in Boats when she is pretending to be a shark. *She is the only little miss who has pink hair, but she is the 2nd character with pink hair. *Little Miss Whoops ussually stops her pranks. (Canned Goods & Library) *Little Miss Scary is the only one that likes her. *She was a pirate in Boats & Pirates(Along with Miss Scary that time.) *Counterpart(s): Frieda (Peanuts, both have curly puffs), Madoi Iroaya (Mega Man Battle Network series, both have similar hairstyles), Bart Simpson (The Simpsons, both love to play pranks), and Jokey Smurf (both play pranks on people), Nelly Nut (Nelly Nut Live, CBBC, both UK voices sounds very alike), Vicky Pollard (Little Britain, both do naughty things) *In Library she is seen with a unibrow at some parts. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Canaille (French) *Dona Traviesilla (Spanish) *Unsere Ulla Ungezogen (German) *Η Κύριος Ατακτούλα (Greek) *장난양 (Korean) *淘氣小姐 (Taiwan) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Uppity * Mr. Clever * Mr. Bump * Mr. Small * Mr. Greedy (on TV) * Mr. Mean (with Little Miss Shy's hair) (on TV) * Mr. Worry (on TV) * Mr. Impossible * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Busy * Mr. Happy * Mr. Jelly (on TV) * Mr. Lazy (on TV) * Mr. Tickle (cover) (says, "Naughty Girl!") * Dr. Makeyouwell (on TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Little Miss Wise * Little Miss Curious (shadowed) * Mr. Perfect * Mr. Birthday See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Purple characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters